


Waiting

by The__Squealer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Post 5x20, kinda more Felicity, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: Her mother once told her that when it was someone you cared about, someone you loved that waiting was the hardest thing that you to do.During 5x20 as Curtis was fixing Felicity's chip, all she could think about was Oliver.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first episode related one shot for Arrow and my first fic like this in years. I apologise if it's terrible. I really hope you all enjoy it.

Time was moving around her, but Felicity felt frozen. She barely registered as Diggle carried her towards the van, Lyla having arranged transport to get Oliver to ARGUS and receive the medical care he needed as quickly as possible. All she could think about was the blood that still stained her shirt, her skin, the ground below him once they were back above ground level. She looked down at her hands, hands that she still needed to clean, wash away the blood, _his_ blood.

 

Curtis was talking, saying words she could hear but her mind refused to register, all she saw was _him_ laying on the ground, the exhaustion of carrying her, pulling her up while bleeding out and the adrenaline wearing off catching up with him. She saw him smile softly at her before he passed out. She barely thought before she pulled her body to his, her hands quickly pressing into his side, whispering his name before ARGUS medics quickly stepped in, taking over for her while Diggle helped move her somewhere more comfortable. She'd seen him in the same situation more times that she'd like to remember but it never got any easier. Even now, when she knew he'd be okay, that he was in safe hands, her worry for him was all she could think of.

 

Even as she feels the chip begin to work again, the feeling in her legs returning, she can only think about Oliver, about the words he said when he was close to losing consciousness. He'd through so much, in the five years he'd been gone and in the five years he'd been home. Felicity could only imagine the kind of toll that would take on a person. He was the strongest person she knew and the fact that Chase had managed to break him that way, to make him believe that he was the kind of man who could truly believe that he enjoyed killing, it broke her heart, more than seeing him when it had returned after that week.

 

Curtis was taking his time, explaining to her the fixes he did, the fact that he mentioned it was temporary until there was more time to fix it properly barely sunk in. She wanted to see _him,_ know that he was okay, hearing people say he would be wasn't enough for her, she needed to see it with her own eyes, hear him say anything to believe it.

When she was a kid, her mother once told her when her grandmother had taken a bad fall, that when it came to someone you cared about, _loved,_ that waiting was the hardest thing you had to do. She thought she had understood that feeling after all the times she sat in the bunker waiting for him to wake up, somehow this felt worse, almost harder than that horrible week.

 

Finally she got the chance to get up and move, her first thought was to get to Oliver. After thanking Curtis, she moved to get back to their team. Of course they were all waiting around, whether it was for her or for Oliver or for the both of them, she wasn't sure, either way, she knew they all cared for one another, but she knew where her focus was, _who_ her focus was with. She heard Lyla speak, heard that he was awake, she barely gave her friend time to finish telling her that it was her Oliver had asked for before she off to see him. And then when she saw him, heard him, spoke to him. Knowing he was okay, she felt herself _finally_ relax.

 

Her mother once told her that when it was someone you cared about, someone you loved that waiting was the hardest thing that you to do. But she also said that once you knew that they were going to be fine, that everything just felt better. And standing beside his bedside, his hand holding hers, they still had a long way to go, in more ways than one but she knew they'd get through it all, together, as a team, with their team, as long as they were together, they'd get through anything.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I truly appreciate it. Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Please check out my other Olicity stories. Thank you again for reading!


End file.
